ANGER
by dagaberto
Summary: This is a story about genji in his early blackwatch times.


ANGER

One,two,three and THROW!

click and success,again,thinks himself need to be ready for the next missions,missions make most of the agents

nerveous,not him,he doesn't feel think he feels is anger and he can share it with his foes on the missions .While he thinks about that gets in the training room and get close to genji.

'You dont need to be overwork at it genji,you are the most flexable person in the base,even in the overwatch there is no body likes you'

'and it hurts so much'thought himself genji.

Angela realize her mistake and try to apologize but it was too late,genji said'I think my my prepare time for mission is over goodbye Dr'he talks like that when he is angery.

OUTSIDE 'Where is that dammed cowboy?'said himself genji while looking wasn't in shooting range so opsions are goes as millions he started to looking on roof and didn't find him here,a little later reyes call them off to the brief room and then genji see the mccree with this little girl who is captain amaris is looking like a brother figure for her,not for genji tho and he dont want it either his brother try to kill and mccree gets in the brief room and found Gabriel reyes and jack morrison insade 'thats bad' thought genji.

Gabriel'I m sure you all knows the attack at london I want you to go there and look araund'and then jack says'no,we cant do this'

Reyes was about to protest and he was the only guy in the room to do that...well maybe mccree could do it,that if he dont want to smoke for a week and he surely dont want it to happens.'Goverment is already on my head for moscow fiasco and they surely dont want it to happen again' jack said and gets out to the room but before he said'and you know I dont like to repeat myself,this is not a mission'with that he gets out to the room.

After 5 minutes Gabriel said'Athena cut the power and dark this room don't tell jack about this too'with this commend room get darker and after like a minute gabriel start to talk 'In London-Kings Row a omnic unit called null sectors pop-up and tear the city,we maybe can't go there and kill all of them but we can go there for scouting the area...Mccree you are going there,I'll make sure to put a car to the exit,for the rest you are on your own'

genji was almost fell to the graund 'what about me captain?' asked genji with a little fear and so much respect in his voice,Gabriel maybe not as agile as him but he is definetly NOT a guy to cross.

Gabriel looked at him and said 'I think we finally found someone to challange you,you are going to meet her'.Genji don't like it,what is it that he don't have and this cowboy have anyway?They say he is the second best shooter in the overwatch but he is slow and don't even use a sniper rifle thought himself anger was boiling inside him and he wanted to kill something or somebody with it.

He gets out to the room ,while he is in the coridor he heard somebody shout him from his back'Yo,slow down ninja boy' when he turns around he seen the mccree'look partner I know you'pissed off right now,but belieive me I can take care myself and situation is gettin better when I m alone'n all.'  
Genji didnt say anything and just move to the train/lab room and start to wait impatiently after a while the girl FINALLY get in the room 'so this girl think she can keep up with me 'but after 5 minute genji lost against this girl'no'thought genji he just show commender morrison and angela that he is unworthy 'great'says himself and get to an another training room for breaking some more robots but while he is in the corridor doctor zeigler stopped him 'genji look I m sorry about what happen early,I knew you are sensetive about this and I didn't chose my words wisely,I want your forgiveness'genji wasn't expect that and with a little worried 'no,no you don't need to apologise for what happened'then with a little joy in his voice said 'you really fallow me just to apologise ?'then mercy turn to her seriousness and said 'no actually there is one more thing,did you see the jesse ? Captain amari give me the fareeha but I dont think morgues good places for children.'  
Genji gets serious 'here we go'thought genji and said 'No I was with him in the brief room,after that he said he is going for a smoke maybe he is in the roof ?'He don't like to lie to angela but it was the mission after all,when angela go to the other way he start to move to his room. 


End file.
